The Scare Off
by Bml1997
Summary: My Halloween special! Rico pranks Trixy. His prank leads to a full-out see-who-screams-more competition. Who will win? Will it get out of hand? Happy Halloween, Fanfictioners!
1. The Rubber Spider

**A.N.- Okay, this is going to have MUCH shorter chapters than I usually write XD Anyway, this is my Halloween special :D Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Rubber Spider

(Trixy's POV)

We are decorating the HQ for Rico's favorite holiday; Halloween. Well, I guess it's more like, I'm decorating, and the boys are scaring themselves silly with horror films. "Agh!" I hear Private shriek. I roll my eyes and continue to decorate the wall. That was his fifth scream within the past hour. I told him that he should not watch it, but nooooo, he just had to watch it with the other guys. I reach down into the decorations box and find that it is empty.

"Oh. I guess it's time for anothah box full." I mutter. I waddle over to the supply closet and open the door. I fuzzy, purple, eight-legged thing drops down. "EEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" I fall back onto the floor in surprise. Private runs into the room.

"What's wrong, Trixy?" He asks; my scream had obviously scared him. I take a deep breath and calm myself. Private sees the purple toy spider. "Oh. I guess this is?" I nod. I look over and see Rico rolling around on the ground laughing. I stand up.

"Rico? Did you do this?" I point at the rubber spider in Private's flipper. Rico nods laughing. I glare at him."You know how I feel about spidahs! This isn't funny, Rico!"

"No, not funny. It's VERY funny. Hahahahaha!" Rico replies. I glare at him harder and cross my flippers angrily. I turn away and march out of the HQ; I needed some time to calm down so that I wouldn't end up hurting someone.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr! No one pranks me and gets away with it. NO ONE!" I waddle out to the park and attack a tree in my anger. When I get tired I sit down and take a few deep breaths. "Rico will wish he nevah pulled that prank. I know what I'll do! Mwahahaha! I believe it's about time for a little Halloween revenge." I grin and go back to the HQ. When I get there the HQ was almost done being decorated. I pick up the few remaining decorations and finish up; all the while I am plotting my revenge...


	2. The Ghost Car

**A.N.- Here is chapter 2. It is longer than the last chapter! **

**Trixy: Yes! Revenge is mine! Mwahahaha!**

**Private & Me: O.O (takes a step away from her)**

**Trixy: What?**

**Me: Um...Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Ghost Car!

(Nobody's POV)

"Priv, pass me those green neon lights!" Trixy says. She is laying half-under the zoo coup working on it. Private gives her the lights.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, Trixy…we could get in trouble." Private replies. Trixy rolls out from under the car on a creeper **(A.N. - A creeper is a thing that mechanics lay on when they are working on something that is underneath the car just fyi.).**

"Private. He pranked me with a spidah. A spidah of all things! I believe that Rico deserves this very much." She rolls back underneath the coup.

"Can't you just forgive and forget?"

"Nope. Now give me a wrench."

"What size?"

"One big enough to tighten a bolt the size of….um, about this big."

"Trixy, I can't see your flippers."

"Right, uh, just pass me a 5/16."

"A what?" Trixy face-flipper herself under the car.

"That's the size that should be written on it."

"Oh…you said a 7/16?"

"No, a 5/16." Private finds the wrench and gives it to Trixy. "Thank you."

"I still think this is a bad idea."

"Well, it's my idea so it'll be me who gets blamed. So you have nothing to worry about. Actually Private, I think I need a wrench size 3/8." Private hands her the wrench.

"Yes, but wouldn't I be punished for being an accomplice?"

"Pfft! No…maybe…I don't know. If you do, it won't be anything that bad I don't think."

"*Sigh* If you say so, Trixy." Trixy rolls back from out from under the car. Her blond feathers are covered in grease.

"Ugh, Priv, could you hand me that towel?" Private tosses her the towel and Trixy tries to wipe off as much grease as she could.

"Is it done?"

"Not even close."

"What else must you do?"

"I need to wire in the camera, the microphone, and the control mechanism."

"Oh. Why?"

"The camera so that I can see where I am steering it; the microphone so I can make the car say spooky things; and the control mechanism so that I can control it from a remote."

"Oh."

"Well, I can do the rest by myself. You're free to go now if you want…just don't tell Rico about this." Trixy gives Private a wink; he takes a deep breath and nods.

"See you latah, Trix." Trixy waves a flipper at him and continues to work on ghostifying the car.

* * *

-A Few Hours later—

(Nobody's POV)

Rico waddles down to the garage. He is excited that Skipper has given him permission to take the zoo coup out for a spin. Rico walks over to the car and puts the key into its place and turns it. Suddenly, the car glows green underneath and the seat-belt snakes around Rico tightly. "Wha' da heck?" Rico mutters. He tries to loosen the strap; it won't budge. Rico shrugs and starts to drive the car out of the garage. The car then stops listening to him and instead drives itself. Rico turns a hard right on the steering-wheel, but instead of turning right; it goes in reverse.

"Hello, Rico…" says a voice from the radio.

"Who der?"

"Why it's me…the car…"

"Dat silly. Cars no talk."

"Says you…am I not talking to you now, Rico, hmmm?…."

"Stop it."

"No. Mwahahaha!..." Rico takes the key from the ignition. The car does not turn off.

"Bad car! Stop!"

"Yes, I am a bad car aren't I?" The car suddenly slams on the breaks and the seat-belt releases and Rico slides out of the car. The car reverses and its head-lights glow red. Rico starts to slide away from the car; it follows him. He slides past the HQ. Skipper is sitting outside on a lounge chair sipping his coffee.

"Demon car!" Rico exclaims as he slides past. Skipper spits out his current sip of coffee.

"Hoover Dam! I thought we fixed that!" Skipper exclaims.

"Bad car! Stop fo'owing me!"

"No, Rico, I'm going to get you and eat you! Mwahahaha!" says the car's radio. The car speeds up and the hood rises. Rico screams.

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

_Hmmm, there's something fishy going on here._ I waddle down into the HQ and see Trixy laughing in front of the TV. She looks like she is playing a video game. "Trixy. What are you doing?" I ask. Trixy jumps.

"Uh, um, nothing, sir." Trixy says nervously.

"Let me see this 'nothing.'" I waddle over to the TV and see Rico running and screaming. I know immediately what is going on. "Trixy. I think you've traumatized Rico enough." She sighs.

"Alright, Skippah. I'll un-ghost the car." She then turns the car off and exits the HQ.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

I waddle past Rico, who is currently hiding in a bush, and turn the car on. "No! It hau'ed" Rico exclaims. I laugh.

"No it isn't. It's just rigged up to appear that way." I reply smirking; he looks at me stupefied.

"Why you do it?"

"It was revenge for the spidah." I drive the car back to the garage to de-ghostify it. I feel Rico glare at me as I do so.


	3. Must Eat Brains!

**A.N.- Okay, here is Rico's revenge.**

**Rico: Mwahaha! (Rubs flippers together menacingly)**

**Me: O.o Alright, Rico. Let's not get out of hand...er...flipper with your revenge.**

**Rico: (nods) I know. (grins evilly)**

**Me: Okay, people, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Must Eat Brains!

(Nobody's POV)

Rico glares at Trixy as she goes back to the garage with the zoo coup. He then angrily slides back to the HQ and knocks on Kowalski's lab door. " 'Walski! 'Walski open!" He says. Kowalski opens the door.

"Yes, Rico, what do you need?" Kowalski replies taking his goggles off.

"Make me 'ombie!"

"Make you a zombie? Why?"

"No 'estions. Just oo it." Kowalski looks at Rico strangely and shrugs.

"Okay, Rico, come in." Kowalski takes down some bandages from a shelf and some green slimy looking stuff out of a cabinet. "Okay, Rico, hold still." Rico nods and Kowalski zombiefyies him. "Okay, you're done." Rico waddles over to a mirror and looks at himself.

"Oh yeah! I a 'ombie! I scare 'Ixy." Rico then dashes from the room (a bit too quickly for a zombie though) and Kowalski stares after him confused and scratching his head. Kowalski eventually shrugs categorizing it as just Rico and goes back to work.

* * *

-About an Hour Later-

(Nobody's POV)

Trixy is walking back from Marlene's habitat. She notices a strange pile of leave and waddles over to it to investigate. It appears to just be a pile of autumn leaves, so she continues walking towards the HQ. Suddenly something grabs onto her foot. She stops and looks down. A green bandaged flipper is holding onto her ankle…and she doesn't see anything attached to it. "Agh!" Trixy screams. She then runs. She looks back to see a green bandaged figure rise from the leaves and chase after her.

"Brains! I eat brains!" says the zombie. Trixy quickens her pace and dives behind a trash-can panting. She looks around the corner and doesn't see it.

"Whew, that was a close one." She turns back around to see the zombie sitting beside her. "Agh! Not you again!" She slides away from the zombie, but it continues to follow her.

"I mus' eat your brain! Co' back, my yummy!"

"No, my brain is my brain. Go eat Kowalski's. I'm sure it tastes bettah than mine would!" The zombie shakes his head.

"Noooooo, 'ombie is hu'gry for your brain…"

"Well, I'm sorry, but my brain is not up for eats." Trixy finally makes it back to the HQ. She slams the hatch behind her and dives under the covers on Private's bunk, scaring Private half-to-death because he had been reading in his bunk.

"Trixy, what on Earth is the mattah with you?" Private asks. Then a banging is heard from above the HQ. Private looks up questioningly and gets out of the bunk to go check it out.

"No, Private! The zombie will get you!" Private gives her a weird look and opens up the hatch.

"Trixy, there isn't a zombie out here. It's just Rico."

"Huh?" Trixy goes over to the hatch to see Rico once again laughing his tail off. Trixy glares at him. "Ooh, Rico, this calls for war!" She then promptly goes back inside the HQ.


	4. Spooks and Conditions

**A.N.- Okay, this may not be the best scare revenge ever...I'm running out of ideas :/ but, anyways, horrible or not; here is chapter 4.**

Chapter 4: Spooks and Conditions

(Trixy's POV)

_ I can't believe I'm actually going to go through with this._*Sigh.* I jump over the habitat wall into the lemur habitat. "Hello." I say. They all turn and look at me.

"Oh, hello pretty penguin, you knew you couldn't resist your king any longer right?" Julian replies; I try not to gag.

"Um, no. That's not the reason at all actually. I'm here to ask for...help."

"What kind of help? The kissing type?"

"Ugh! No! I need help scaring Rico." King Julian frowns.

"Oh...Is that the throwy uppity penguin's name?" I nod. " Okay. Why are you wanting to be scaring him?"

"He pranked me yesterday, and I want revenge."

"Ah, yes. I am understanding now. Okay, we will help you...but only for a price." I cross my flippers.

"Which would be...?"

"Either you kiss me..."

"EWWWW! No way in Buckingham is that going to happen!"

"I was still talking! Or, you take Mort to do the trickity treat thingy on this Hollow Mean or whatever you commoners call it." I nod.

"Sure, I can take Mort trick or treating on Halloween." Julian nods.

"Okay, here is the plan..."

* * *

(Private's POV)

Trixy enters the HQ with a strange and somewhat evil smile on her face. "Where were you?" I ask. She turns to me.

"I was asking someone how I could get back at Rico." she replies.

"Who did you ask?"

"Julian." I blink. _Great, she's brought the lemurs into her crazed revenge? This is not going to turn out well.  
_  
"Trixy...I'm not so sure that Julian was a good person to ask...you may end up doing something dangerous and villain-like and then you and Rico will keep getting back at eachothah forevah."

"Nah, as soon as he apologizes I'll stop."

"Then why don't you just ask for an apology?"

"I don't ask because that wouldn't be any fun." I face-flipper myself.

"Trixy...*Sigh.*...nevahmind...So, what's the plan this time?" Trixy grins.

"I can't tell you; it's a surprise." I frown. _This is most definitely not going to end well…_

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private go out for snow-cones leaving Trixy alone on the habitat. She motions to the lemurs and they enter the HQ. "Okay. So, who's doing what?" Trixy asks. Julian thinks for a moment.

"Uh, Mort, you get to be flippying the lighty switchy thingy." Julian says.

"Oh, I like light switches!" Mort replies. He then walks over to the light switch and tries flipping the switch. "I do it like this?" Trixy nods.

"Maurice…you play the creepy dance bongos."

"Yes, your majesty." Maurice says.

"I shall play the part of the handsome vampire." Trixy gives him a look.

"Julian, I thought you said that we were doing ghosts, not vampires." Trixy says crossing her flippers.

"Alright, alright, I will be the handsome, scary ghost."

"And I will play what?"

"Uh, ummmm…you get to play…a ghost too…"

"Hmmm, I guess…Oh! I know what I can do. Mwahaha!"

* * *

-Twenty Minutes Later-

(Nobody's POV)

Skipper and Kowalski and Private go for a little zoo recon, but Rico goes back to the HQ because he had accidently left the HQ without reloading his gut with different weapons. He opens the hatch and jumps inside. The lights are off; he flips them on. He then goes to the weapon closet and grabs some stuff at random and swallows them. Then the lights flicker off. "Huh? Where light go?" He mutters. He then feels his way back to the light switch and flips it again. He returns to the weapon closet and once again the light goes off. *Ghostly Moan.*

"Booooooooooo. I am ghoooooossssssst. I am haaaauuunnnntttinnnngggg yooooouuuuu! Boooooooooooooo!" says an eerie voice in the dark.

"Who der?" Rico asks regurgitating a candle. He shines it around the room. He doesn't see anything. "Hmmmmmm." The lights then mysteriously flicker back on. Rico looks up. "Somethin' strange goin' on 'ere." The lights go back off. *Chainsaw Sounds.*

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK ! SSSSCCCCRRRRRREEEEEEAAAAMMMM MM!" screams a different voice in the dark.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahah a!" laughs a malicious sounding voice. *Creepy Bongo Noises*

"Wha goin' on 'ere?" Rico asks. He then barley sees a shadow move past him. Something taps him on the shoulder. He turns around, but sees nothing. He growls. "Who e'er oo are come out where I can see oo." He sees another shadow.

"Mwahaha. I can seeeeeeee yoooooouuuuu, Riiiiiiccccoooooo."

"Who is der?!"

"I am ghooooossssst."

"Why oo 'ere?"

"I am haunting you."

"Oh. AGH!" Rico then flees the habitat.

"Quick, Julian! You and Maurice and Mort need to get back to your habitat and quick!" Trixy says stepping out from underneath the table. Julian and Maurice nod. They get Mort and scurry back to their habitat.

* * *

(Julian's POV)

Maurice and Mort and I get back to our habitat just before the throwy uppity penguin gets there. I sit down in my throne and pretend to be bored. "What is wrong silly penguin? Why are you running into my habitat like this?" I ask. Rico looks at me.

"HQ is hau'ted! I need ghosts gone!" Rico replies. I pretend to think about this for a moment and then nod.

"Okay, Maurice and I will try and scare your ghosty away. Maurice! Let's go, and bring my boomy-box with you!"

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Julian and Maurice enter the habitat and Rico follows behind them slowly and nervously. "Maurice! The ghosty scaring away music!" Julian says. Maurice nods and turns the music on. Julian then sings to the music.

"_Oh spirits of the night._

_Who may or may not bite._

_You bring the penguin fright._

_You bring your friends or you are out of site._

_Go-way, go-way."_

_("Go-way, go-way" _sings Maurice_)_

_"I say don't stay."_

_("I say don't stay.")_

_"Go-way, go-way."_

_(Go-way, go-way.)_

_"I say don't stay."_

_(I say don't stay.)_

_"Go-way, go-way! I say don't stay!"_ The music then goes off and Julian walks around the HQ.

"Hmmm, the ghostys have not lefted yet. They say you must do three things for them to go away." Julian says turning to Rico.

"Wha' things?" Rico asks.

"The first is that you must never tell anyone about this." Rico nods. "The second is that you must go a day without playing pranks on people. And the third is that you must…ummm…apologize to the Trixy penguin for the creepy crawly thing." Rico nods.

"Okay..." He then hears laughing coming from Kowalski's lab. "Wait a moment." He opens the door to see Trixy laughing, he narrows his eyes. "Dis was a trick wa'n't?" Trixy nods.

"Yes." She replies.

"Grrrr." Rico then leaves the HQ.

"Okay, lemurs. Thank you." Trixy says coming out of the lab. Maurice nods.

"You're welcome. Be remembering that you are taking Mort trickity treating." Julian says. Trixy nods.

"Of course." The lemurs then leave. Trixy smiles to herself.


	5. This Ends Now!

**A.N.-Hello! Here is the last chapter of my Halloween special. :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: This Ends Now!

(Nobody's POV)

Kowalski opens the door of his lab and a bucket of cold water falls on his head. "What in Sierpinski's triangle?! Rico!" Kowalski exclaims trying to pull the small bucket of his head. Rico looks over at Kowalski and gives an apologetic grin.

"Sowy, 'Walski. Dat meant for 'Ixy." Rico says tugging the container off the scientist's head. Kowalski sighs.

"Of course it was." Kowalski rolls his eyes and waddles into his lab and Rico walks back over to his doll. Skipper and Private follow Kowalski into his lab. They each sit around Kowalski's work bench.

"How long have they been at their prank off, Kowaski?" Skipper asks. Kowalski looks at his clipboard and makes another tally mark.

"Two weeks, sir."

"How much longer until Halloween?"

"Uh, that's today, sir."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Is there any chance that they'll stop their pranking after today?" Kowalski shakes his head.

"No, sir."

"Okay, well, tell me some options on how to make them stop it! I can't stand having all of this discord in my unit. And I won't stand for it!" Kowalski makes a quick calculation on his abacus.

"Well, Skipper, we could prank them."

"Prank them? K'walski, are you sure that that's a good idea?" Private asks.

"Well, young Private, do you have any better ideas?" Skipper asks. Private shakes his head.

"No, sir."

"Well, then, I believe we'll go along with Kowalski's pranking plan. Now, Kowalski, explain."

"Right. Okay, this is what we should do..."

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

Kowalski tells us his idea. He explains it out in long lavish detail, so detailed in fact the Private falls asleep. "And that's my plan. What do you think, guys?...Guys?" he says.

"Hmm? What? What? Oh, Kowalski, yes I liked it very much...from what I heard of it." Private says after being started awake. Kowalski rolls his eyes.

"Were either of you even listening?" I nod.

"I listened. Kowalski, I think it may work. So, let's put this puppy into action. Operation: Prank the Prankers is a go!" I say. Private and Kowalski nod.

"Um, one question first, Skippah; what do puppies have to do with anything." Private asks. I give him a funny look.

"What? Who said anything about puppies, Private?"

"You did, sir."

"No I didn't."

"Um, yes you did, sir."

"Private, no arguing with your commanding officer about what he did or didn't say."

"Yes, sir."

"Right, okay, let's go!"

"Another question, Skippah."

"Ugh, what? Is it relevant?" Private nods. "Fine, what is it, Private?"

"What am I supposed to do, again?" I face-flipper myself.

"Private, this is why you listen to Kowalski's long, boring explications. You are to keep Trixy and Rico busy while Kowalski and I get ready. Then Kowalski will keep Rico busy and you, Trixy. Then I do my job, are you all caught up now, soldier?" Private nods. "Good."

* * *

(Private's POV)

_Well, here goes nothing._ I waddle over to Trixy who is sitting at the kitchen table with a book. I tilt my head and read the title; A Hundred Ways to Prank Your Friends And Other Fun Ways to Waste Time. _Hmm, I wondah where she found that book at..._. " Hello, Trixy." Trixy looks up from here book.

"Oh, hello, Priv. What's up?" she says.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you had any plans for tonight."

"Hmmm...that's a good question. Um, not really...other than I promised Julian that I would take Mort trick-or-treating." I nod.

"Okay."

"Why? Do you have plans or something?"

"Nope."

"Then you should come with Mort and I. Please!"

"Sure, I'd be happy to."

"Great!" I see Kowalski motion to me that he was done and went to go distract Rico.

"Hey, Trix, maybe we should go ahead and get the trick-or-treating over with...so we could maybe...Uh..."

"Hang out some afterwards?"

"Yeah." Trixy smiles.

"That's a wonderful idea, Priv! Let's go get Mort." I nod. We exit the HQ and go to the lemur habitat.

(Kowalski's POV)

I waddle over to Rico who I find brushing his dolly's hair. _Hmmm, now what should I distract him with? _"Hey, Rico." Rico glances at me.

"Hey." he replies.

"Do you want to go on a snowcone run with me? Skipper said we should." Rico puts down the brush and thinks for a moment and then nods.

"Yeah, snowcones good." He gently sits his doll down and follows me.

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

I look down at Private's cell phone. I'm supposed to send Kowalski a 'text message' when I'm ready. I continue to look at the phone in my flippers. I sit it down on the table and put on the costume that Kowalski had made before he had left. Once again I pick up the phone. "Kowalski said to send him a text message...I wish I had asked how." I shrug. "Eh, how hard can it possibly be? I mean, I've seen him and Private do it plenty of times." I tap on the screen. "Now listen to me, phone, I am the one in charge, so you will listen to me. Now I order you to send Kowalski a text message." The phone does not follow my order. _Well, I guess that that isn't going to work. _I push some of the buttons.

_**Send text message to Trixy**_

"No. I want to send a message to Kowalski, not her." I tap a few more buttons.

_**Send text message to Rico**_

"No—since when does he have a phone?" I push another button.

_**Send text message to Kowalski**_

"Yes!" I type in the letters of my message to Kowalski.

"**I aM rEAdY koWaLSkI"**

I click send, not even looking at what I had typed. "There, now that that's accomplished, I better get to my position." I set Private's cell phone down and get into my position.

* * *

(Kowalski's POV)

My phone vibrates and I take it out and look at it.

"**I aM rEAdY koWaLSkI"**

I face flipper myself. _Whoops, I'd forgotten that Skipper doesn't really know how to text. Oh well._

"_K we will be there in a few minutes."_

I click send and Rico and I eat our snowcones.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Rico, Kowalski, Trixy, and Private arrive back at the HQ at the exact same time. Rico and Trixy enter the HQ first. It is dark. Trixy flips on the light. It does not come on. "Um, Kowalski, I think the light's have blown again." she says. She turns around but only sees Rico. Rico regurgitates a flashlight and turns it on. He shines it around the room. A shadow looks like it moves.

"Wha-what was that?!" Rico shrugs.

"I dun know. Le's go see...unless you scaredy cat." Rico says. Trixy frowns.

"I am not a scardy cat."

"Prove it."

"Fine. I'll take point." Rico hands her another flashlight and she shines it around the room. "Hmm, see anything yet, Rico?" Rico shakes his head.

"Nope."

"Alright, let's go closer then." Rico nods and they waddle into Kowalski's lab. Something moves and a glass canister falls and shatters on the floor. The door shuts behind them.

***Crash!***

Trixy pulls on the handle frantically. "Grr! It's locked!"

"Scaredy cat." Trixy looks back at Rico with a glare and steps away from the door.

"No, I'm not scared. Come on, let's see if we can find what caused the lights to go out." Rico nods and they shine the flashlights in front of them. A figure steps out from the shadows. He is short and looks like a penguin...but instead of having a normal head, he has a jack-o-lantern. "Give me your head!" the strange creature says. Rico and Trixy stare at it wide-eyed and slowly back away.

"Sorry, gov'nah, but I need my head...maybe Rico would let you borrow his." Rico makes a 'say what!' face and vigorously shakes his head.

"Say what?! Nuh uh. Dis my head. You get your own." Rico says clutching onto his head. He and Trixy continue to waddle backwards and the headless-penguin follows them. They back into the locked door. Trixy turns her head and looks at it.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

I look at the door. _Buckingham! Why does it have to be locked now of all times?!_ I think for a second and I get an idea. "Rico! Smoke screen!" I say. Rico regurgitates a small smoke bomb and smoke clouds the air. " Now open the door by any means necessary." I can barely see Rico grin as he tosses a tiny stick of TNT at the door. It explodes open and we slide from the room. I turn my head to look behind us and I see _it_. "Quickly now, Rico! It's right behind us!" We quickly climb up the ladder and jump out of the HQ. Private and Kowalski are up there calmly playing a game of checkers.

"What you guys doing here?!" Rico asks. I nod.

"Yeah there's some headless creature down there and you two are just sitting up here playing a board game! What are you thinking?"

"Personally I think I'm winning." Private replies moving a red checker piece and triple jumping three of Kowalski's red pieces. "King me, Kowalski." Private grins. I look at him exasperated. _Who is he and what has he done with Private?_

"Private! I'm being serious."

"And so am I."

"Wha—" The headless penguin then climbs up out of the HQ. It takes the jack-o-lantern off...and reveals Skipper's flat head. There is a huge smirk on his face. "Wha—"

"Surprise." says Skipper. I and Rico continue just to look at him.

"Wha—? Why?"

"This was the only way we could get you two to stop with all the pranking. You had both gotten on all of our last nerves and we had to stop you."

"I'm sorry, Trixy, it was for the best." Private says. I and Rico look at each other. It had never occurred to me that we may have been taking our pranking just a bit too far. I nod.

"Rico, I apologize for all of the pranks I've pulled on you." I say holding my flipper out to him. He nods too.

"No, I sowy. I started it." He says shaking my flipper. Kowalski, Private, and Skipper all sigh in what sounds like relief.

* * *

-0100 Hours That Night-

(Nobody's POV)

The team of penguins are all snoozing in their bunks...well all except two. "Rico, shhh! You're going to wake Skippah if you aren't quieter." Trixy whispers.

"Sowy." Rico replies.

"Now hand me some markers." Rico nods and hands them to her. She uncaps a green paint-marker and grins evilly.

* * *

-0500 Hours The Next Morning-

(Nobody's POV)

"Ah, what a beautiful morning." Skipper says as he gets out of bed. He waddles over to the coffee maker.

"Good morning, Skippah." Private yawns waddling into the room. Skipper turns towards Private.

"Good mor—Private? What's that all over your face?"

"My face? What about yours, Skippah?" Kowalski waddles into the room.

"Good morning...why is their coloring on your faces?" Kowalski says.

"It's not just on ours, Kowalski." Skipper says. They each look horrifiedly into a mirror. Kowalski has a purple mustache and blue beard drawn on his face. Private has a black mustache and red cat whiskers drawn on his. And Skipper has a green handle-bar mustache and red glasses drawn on his. Trixy and Rico waddle into the room rubbing sleep from their eyes.

"Good morning, everyone." Trixy says.

"Does either of you know why we have marker all over our faces?" Trixy looks at them and shakes her head.

"Nope. How about you, Rico?" Rico shakes his head.

"Nuh uh." Rico replies. They secretly high-five each other.

"_Revenge is sweet._" Trixy quietly thinks.


End file.
